Nico's Nintendo Switch!
is the 70th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico tries to get a Nintendo Switch by trying to get money to afford one, only to fail horribly. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Others *Iori Minase *Haru Doi *Cotaro Yazawa *GameStop Employee *Takumi Transcript *episode begins with the Muse except Nico, who wasn't in the room yet, playing on Nintendo Switches on the idol reasrch club *walks in *Nico: "Hey guys, what are you playing?" *Honoka: "We're playing on one of those Nintendo Switcheroonies." *Nico: "May I play on yours, Eli?" *Eli: "No." *Nico: "Can I play your Switch, Hanayo?" *Hanayo: "N-no..." *Nico: "Why wont you guys let me play?!" *Honoka: "Because it's ours, not yours. Buy one for you." *breaks Honoka's Nintendo Switch in half *Nico: "HAH!" *else glares at Nico. *kick Nico out of the room. *Nico: "Why did you kick me out for?!" *Honoka: "You broke my switch." *Nico: sigh "Whaaaateeeevveeer..." *goes at the yazawa's apartment. *Nico: "Hey mom, can I get one of those new Nintendo Switch my friends have?" *Nico's Mom: "No. Buy it yourself." *Nico: "But mom, my friends have it so I want you to buy it for me please?" *shows her cute cat face *Nico's Mom: "Buy it yourself." *brings Cotaro to GameStop with her *Nico: "I would like to trade my annoying brother for a Nintendo Switch please." *GameStop Employee: "Sorry we don't accept humans for trading." *eats a can of Spinach, she grows strong, and she punches the Employee to oblivion *Nico: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT ACCEPTING MY FUCKING TRADE!" *snatches a nintendo switch and runs away *goes back to the Idol Research Club *Nico: "Hey guys, I finally got the Nintendo Switch!" *Rin: "Really, nya?" *Hanayo: "I think she stole it from GameStop..." *Nico: "SHUT UP RICE HOGGER!" *throws Hanayo out of the window, a bone-smashing sound is heard after a few seconds *is heard crying in pain from outside the school, the muse except nico leave the room and head to outside the school, and walk next to Hanayo. Nico eventually arives. *laughs at Hanayo, much to the muse's dismay, mainly Eli's *Eli: "Are you....ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING AT HER PAIN!?" *has her can of Spinach, she opens it and tries to eat it but Eli snatches it. *Eli: "You are in a trip for a lot of pain, jerk." *Nico: "PLEASE I AM SORRY! PLEASE DO NOT EAT MY SPINACH AND USE IT AGAINST ME!" *eats the spinach in the spinach can, then she punches Nico. *Nico: "OUCH! NO MORE PAIN!" *keeps punching Nico. *a later point, at the hospital, the Muse arrive *Honoka: "Is she going to be okay?" *Umi: "Not that it matters, she still did some bad shit." *Kotori: "But the law applies to everyone no matter what! We beat up one of our friends-" *Haru: "Excuse me but this is an series where nico is a huge troublemaker." *Nico: "Oh good timing guys, can you give me my Nintendo Switch please?" *Honoka: "It was stolen...so we took it back to GameStop..." *is next to Nico's bed, with a body cast in her legs *Nico: "FUCK YOU, HONOKA!" *Haru: "...i kinda cringed on that one." *shrugs *1 or 2 weeks later... *is playing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door on her GameCube *opens the door *Nico: "What is it?" *Iori: "I already opened the door." sighes *Nico: "Why did you open my door?" *Iori: "I came to take your GameCube...as well pratically all your stuff." *Nico: "WHY?!" *Iori: a deep breath "Because of your naughty behavior." *of Iori's maids and butlers take Nico's stuff away. *uses Troop Editor against Iori's maids and butlers *Nico: "ATTACK MY PRETTIES ATTACK!" *fires an arrow which breaks though the window towards the Troops Editor, much to Nico's dismay. *Nico: "W-What?! This again?!" *hops though the broken window *Takumi: "Does this scum never give up?!" *Koopa Troops charges towards Takumi, who proceeds to launch arrows from his Fujin Yumi towards the troops. *Takumi: "Give up already!" *eats her third can of spinach and she becomes strong and she punches Takumi multiple times, Knocking him back *Takumi: "Argh!" *is heard saying "Brother!", Sakura from Fire Emblem Fates hops though the already-broken window, who proceeds to use her staff to heal Takumi. *punches her mother to the sky, who then Takumi proceeds to hit Nico by launching an arrow on her head, leading to nico dying. The troops run away in panic. *Takumi: "Okay, i think we're done now." *Iori: nods "I see...Now we can take this brat's stuff now." *episode ends... Trivia *When Nico says "W-What?! This again?!" is a reference to Nico Goes to Supermarket!! when her Troop Editor GamePad is destroyed again by Takumi. Cultural References *The way Nico eats spinach and grows stronger is a reference to Popeye the Sailor Man. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes